Why must you play the villain till the end?
by JulietteViolet
Summary: Len, a police, tries to capture a mysterious killer that is somehow connected to his past. As he solve's the puzzle one by one, many dark secret's were revealed. As he was about to reach the end of the endless labyrinth, he find's out that the puzzle was connected with his friends. And the only key was the transfer student and him. "Who are you?" "I am...You"
1. Prologue

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Prologue)

Footsteps can be heard at the mansion. They passed a window and the faint light of the moon shone to them giving you a glimpse of what they looked like. A middle-aged man frantically ran trough the mansion hoping to find an escape. Even though it is his mansion, he had a hard time figuring which route or what-nots and his aching head isn't helping at all. He has- no, he MUST find an escape or a place to hide before 'It' finds him and loose at 'It's' game of hide and seek. 'It' giggled as 'It' saw that the drug is working. He has to win the game before midnight or he'll die either because of the drug or in the hand's of 'It'. He shuddered at the thought and continued running not minding the silhoutte easily following him.

'It'frowned. 'It' didn't like the drug though. His body will be numb by the time 'It' found him and 'It's' torture will be nothing. Who wants a dying playmate? It's simply boring. But 'It' had to do it. 'It's' lazy-ass partner said that 'It' should take precautions since the last mission was a disaster. Though 'It' wouldn't call it disaster since it was fun. The police chasing you and failing of course. It had a little thrill even though 'It' knew they can't catch them. The police knew us anyway, well not the personal information like names and stuff, buy why not have fun? Well, can't really expect something from a party pooper cold hearted-bastard. 'It' decided to pick the 'Things' she was about to used.

He saw that 'It' was distracted. Assuming that he can trick 'It', he turned left and hid in the locker earning a smirked from the 'It'. His heart was pounding as 'It' stopped 'It's' tracks. 'It' searched every locker and destroying it like it was nothing, every second his heart was beating. He didn't realized he had been holding his breath the whole time. He shifted his body uncomfortably, trying not to make a sound then he felt something sharp pricked his finger. He looked down and saw a cutter. Perfect. He heard the sounds of crashing coming closer and closer at his hiding place. He was sweating. He heard 'It's' voice singing hide and seek. He can't help but be enchanted at 'It's' voice. He almost forgot the situation he was in. Then the melody paused, the crashing and footsteps are gone too. He peeked at the hole and saw an eye. He almost screamed but clamp his mouth shut. He didn't move, didn't dare to make a sound. 'It' was in front of him examining the locker. 'It' then passed the locker. He looked and saw 'It's' shadow fading and a moment later 'It' was gone. He sighed and closed his eyes, relief flood throughout his body. Either he was really good at hiding or 'It's' really dumb. He thank both. He opened his eyes and-*BANG*. He become pale. All the colors draining his body. In front of him was a knife and an eye he saw awhile ago with a grin on 'It's' face.

"I-Found-YOU!"

He shivered as 'It' pulled out the knife that pierced his skin leaving a hole. He was bleeding uncontrollably. He covered it with his hand and tried to stop it. he clicked his tongue. The pain swirling mentally and physically. His head was aching much worse than awhile ago. 'It' continued to stab the locker while laughing insanely. He tried to dodge it all but it still hit him. He bit his lips trying to endure the pain. 'It' pried the door open and saw the pitiful image of the man.

The moon passed them and he saw what 'It' looked like. 'It' was a girl. She had a red eye on the right and she was wearing a mask that covered the half of her face. She has a black rose on her half pony-tailed black-violet hair that flowed at her thighs. His vision was hazy that he can't make out what she was wearing. She was smirking as he examined her.

"Tsk. Doll's and puppet's aren't supposed to ran away from there master's" She said

He looked at her. His blood was creating a pool. His consciousness fading away.

"Naughty ones are to be punished you know?" she asked as she waved her knife

Silence came to them. The ticking of the clock surrounded the mansion. He glanced at the clock as it displays 11:59 PM.

She comes closer, tapping her boots. She held his chin up and the bell rang. Bird's flew out of the trees. The melody of defeat rang in the mansion. He breath and the fresh-mint air came. He'll miss this. He looked at her as she glanced at the ringing clock. A smile formed her lips and she looked at him. She then smirked devilishly that make him shudder. Fear overcoming him. She picked up the knife laying on her side and mouthed

"Let's play"


	2. Chapter 1: The Cursed Love

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Chapter 1: The Cursed Love)

Bird's sing, trees dance and the wind blows synchronizing with the beautiful melody. He looked up and saw 'her'. Her long silky blond hair sways as she plays the violin. The Sakura tree behind her was nothing compared to her beauty. She was wearing a long frilly dress with a matching high-knee boots. It was one of days she would complain how the dress was so itchy and he would just stare at her thanking God that she didn't refuse to wear it. The melody was so beautiful that he didn't notice he was smiling.

The ribbon on her head comes off and flew at him. She noticed it and stopped playing. She looked at him and smiled. He slowly picked up the white ribbon and walk towards her. He then placed a red rose in her hair. She slightly blushed and he smiled at her reaction.

"This suits you better" He said

"Though anything would suit you and put the other girls to shame because of your beauty" He added, gentlemancy in his voice.

Being a Nobelty is well of course he has to be well-mannered especially at her. Though she knew better of him and decided to play along at his little act ignoring the blush creeping up her face.

"I know, but i prefer the ribbon you gave me" she said earning points as he blushed at her statement

He hand her the ribbon but before she could take it, he swiftly move at her back and tied the ribbon on her head himself. She pouted cutely knowing that she lost at the game again. He laughed and they shared the peaceful moments together leaving their problems away.

Suddenly, he found himself at the mansion. Blood everywhere. Who's blood is it? I looked around and saw my parents cursing as they held there wound together. In the corner of my eye, i saw a silhoutte coming closer and closer at my parent's. The moon passed us and i saw a blond hair. Who was it? I didn't notice my own blood was creating a pool. The shadow whispered something at my parent's and the angry glares they shot was replaced with absolute terrifiedness. It smirked and mouthed something but i couldn't make out the words.

Then it happened, my parent's laying lifeless on the floor. My energy draining out of me. The shadow was panting but a smirk was plastered at 'It's' face. The shadow looked at me and comes closer. My vision was hazy and i was about to passed out. When it was in front of him, it kneelled down at his level and hugged him. When he looked up he saw 'her'. Oh. but what bothered him was he wasn't scared at all. He didn't even felt any sympathy at his parent's. He was just glad and happy that she wasn't hurt. He felt warm and comforting at the killer's arms. Her. He didn't care really.

She then leaned closer and whispered to her ear

"It's alright...they won't hurt you anymore...I won't let anyone hurt you... Len"

Her voice soothes away the pain and my consciousness was fading. She then kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday...Len"

When she said that she leaned for a kiss. He was startled at first but relaxed. It was a quick kiss but it felt like forever. He completely forgot it was his birthday today. He blacked-out and what he saw last, was her smiling. It never occurred to him that it was his last time seeing her.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

He cursed as he woke up. 'Thanks for disturbing my dream' he muttered and slowly get up. He walked in the bathroom and turned the water on. The cold water pouring at him. Her huh. He touched his lips. That was the best gift she gave me but the worst too. Because that day is when she disappeared without a trace. He got out of the shower and wore his uniform. He put his contacts on and tied his hair in a small ponytail at the back leaving the messy bangs at his eyes. I looked at myself at the mirror. I looked ragged for a Nobel. I walked out of my room and passed at 'her' room. He ate his breakfast and as he drove off to school his mind was filled again with the memories of her. He thought, if she didn't disappeared what would she looked like? What will happen since she was the one who committed the crime? Would she be in jail? What will happen to 'Us'? Us huh. Our love was unacceptable in our society. They would despise us knowing the noble's. And worse she would be hurt. I smiled bitterly and walked out the car as we reached my school. The sun blinding me for a moment. Then once my vision cleared, it revealed my prestigious school with chattering student's who silenced when i walked passed them. I stopped when a familiar Sakura tree caught my eye. He couldn't appreciate it's beauty now that she was gone. Gone. He looked at it sadly. The student's giving him pitied looks for they know the reason behind his sadness. In this cruel reality, even if they tried, they would not accept them. There would never be an 'Us' for the one i love is...

My sister.


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Chapter 2: The Encounter)

I passed the noisy halls of my school. I looked around trying to find a new face but all was familiar to him. He looked a the separated group of girls chattering.

Neru Akita, her orange-yellow hair tide in a side ponytail , daughter of the well known company of Cellphone's, explain's why she's a phone-addict

Luka Megurine, Has pink locks and a very matured lady, daughter of a Sea company, tuna-addict

Teto Kasane, has two red drill's pony-tailed hair, daughter of a Bread company, bread-addict

He looked at the left and saw another group of women.

Sakine Meiko, Busty lady and a drunker, daughter of a Liquor company, yeah you guessed it sake-addict, It's like the word 'sake' was derived from her name.

Haku Yowane, a shy yet drunker like Meiko, daughter of Liquor company too and a business partner of the Sakine family.

Megpoid Gumi, Hacker and a freakin' stalker she can get all the information she wants in just a split second, daughter of Electronics company.

My thought's were interrupted when someone bumped into me and we both landed on the floor. In a second there, i groaned in pain but quickly resumed my poker face. I stood up and ignored the student's shocked stare's at the girl who bumped to me. She looked up and something inside of me stirred.

She looked exactly like 'Her' except that she has a different hair color. I stared at her for a moment then noticed a tear slipping up her eye. Now that i looked at it, something's weird. She has a different eye color's. I ignored it and started to walk away but I quickly stop when she cursed.

"My...m-my c-cont-tacks..." she whispered

" uhhh what?" I asked not clearly hearing what she said

Everyone gasped. Clearly shocked that a certain cold Kagamine is speaking in school, in front of a girl that bumped to him, speaking more than one word from the newbie and the newbie getting the Famous Len Kagamine concerned into something she was one at fault.

"My contacts" she said more loudly

"What about your contact's?" I asked then she snapped

"The hell?! You dumb or somethin'? I lost my contacts and couldn't find it" she said

A vein pooped at my head and i heard sudden gasps from other student's. The girl giving him headache's and the irritating loud gasp's coming from the ignorant crowd's was not helping him hold his anger. He's trying to be nice for once, they don't have to act so surprised but this girl...!

"You didn't said it more clearly Miss" I said trying to be calm and saw her flinched at the word 'Miss' being emphasized.

"I said it clearly dumbass. Maybe you need to check your ears Mister" She shot back

Be calm. This is clearly a test of patience or understanding about mentally-ill people like her. Be your usual self. I breath and says

"Well maybe you need to check your voice, see if anyone can hear you. Your volume is much worse than the silent Miss. Why not simply shut up and see how just one simple action can make me happy Miss"

'That was harsh' I thought and decided i should apologize. A newcomer like her doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Maybe she was a really rich princess and happens to be our business partner. He's screwed if that happen's. That doesn't suit my character but when it's business it's business. He couldn't risk a good relationship to some big shot family because his arrogant side was on the way. Before i could open my mouth, she beat me to it.

"Why would i make someone dumb as you happy? I mean come on. Dream on, Jerk. Are you like a prince or God perhaps?" She asked sarcastically

Screw that sorry-ass crap. This girl is simply infuriating.

"Well are you some kind of alien? Everyone knows who i am" I said

"Yeah. Though correction mister, 'A sexy hot alien', Well i clearly don't know a dumb prince like you. I only takes liking at handsome and smart especially NICE. You on the other hand didn't make it to the list. Sorry but i'll have to reject you early." She said

Wow. Where does she even get's confidence?

"Correction too my lady, 'Mental-illed alien', besides i'd prefer that i didn't make your list. Who know's what you'll do. By the way are you saying that to yourself? I know it hurt's but move on. I am giving you a freedom to love somebody else, but if you can't do it, you can grovel at my feet maybe it'll love you back" I smirked when i saw her flinched

"You need to wake up to reality man. It's free to dream but are you enjoying it that much? As if a hot pure maiden like me would like to be stained by you" She said

The bell rang but the student's didn't leave anticipating the show in front of them. He shrugged and turned his back at her.

"I beg your pardon but i must be leaving now and i'm terribly sorry of my behaviour towards you. Believe me, i enjoyed your company Miss. Though I am already awake at this cruel world we live in." I said but before i step, i felt a tugged on my shirt. I turned around only to saw her. Her bangs was covering her face and i couldn't read her expression. She looked up only to saw a blank emotion but she quickly smiled sweetly at me that caused my heart to flutter.

"Hey, your not bad either. But it's your fault that my contact was missing. Report it immediately to me if you saw it. Thanks!" She said and left me blushing.

I quickly averted my eyes only to saw the student's looking at me, they're eyes like saucers. I immediately glared at them coldly which caused them to fled the scene, rushing to their own classroom's. She has a freakin effect on me. Her... I cursed. The hell?! What's her name? Good job you freakin idiot. I mentally slapped myself and before i proceeded to walk i saw something on the floor. Shining. I picked it up and noticed it was the contact she lost. I quickly put it in my contact case cause since i wear one of course i'd have this and go to my next class unbeknownst to him was a shadow gleaming.

"Interesting..."


	4. Chapter 3: Coincidence?

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Chapter 3: Coincidence?)

I walked in the classroom and saw my friends waving at me. I sat beside them and looked up the window. It's snowing. I watched as the kid's happily play in the snow. Kid's innocently laughing. I felt jealous. I shivered as the cold wind brush past me. I closed the window and listened at my friend's conversation's.

"Seem's like there's a new student transfering." Kaito said while licking his ice cream

Kaito Shion, idiot yet smart guy, son of a well known pianist, ice-cream addict

"Wonder if it's a boy or a girl" Gakupo wondered

Gakupo Kamui, Samurai, son of a Samurai, heir of the Kamui family, eggplant addict

"Wanna make a bet if it's a girl or not?" Mikuo asked

Mikuo Hatsune, Basketball player, son of a Police, our business partner, Leek addict

"Sure, just don't cry if you loose" Piko said

Piko Utatane, Boastful but shy, son of a detective, our business partner too

"As if. Anyone wants too? Yuma? Len?" Mikuo asked

"Nah I'll pass" I said

Yuma just shrugged.

Yuma VY2, cold but kind guy, son of a Instrumentalist, especialty Violin

While Mikuo and Piko are deciding what amount they want, our teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei came in. We all stood up and greeted him. He ordered us to sit and fix his files.

Kiyoteru-sensei, 18 year old prodigy, he mastered all four subject in one year letting him to be a teacher even though his age is a little young.

He fixed his files and himself. Someone important must be coming. He usually looked ragged and a slacker when it comes to files.

"As you all know, there's a new student transferring." He said and gestured at the door signalling someone to come in. Long silence. All of us anticipating. When no one came in. He walked to the door and opened it. The transferee slipped with a loud thud. We all sat there. I'm assuming it's a girl because of the hair. She looked up angrily and rubbed her butt. I quickly recognized her. She was the girl that bumped to me awhile ago.

"Ow... The hell's wrong with you!" She said angrily

Shocked, we all looked at her. Language. Our teacher glared at her tapping his foot. When she realized who she was talking to, she quickly stood up.

"Ooopss." Was all she could say. I guess her vision was affected since she lost one of her contacts. Our teacher sat and signalled her to come in front which she did, only sloppily. She looked at us and the teacher and us and the teacher again. I noticed the style of her clothes. It was ragged. Her hair was tied to a simple ponytail, she wore a commoner school uniform, a simple skirt and a high-knee socks with a high-knee boots too. She doesn't even have make-up or any accessories not like almost the girls in here that was covered with that. She speaks like a man despite her high-pitched voice but what caught my eye was the white ribbon tied on her neck. It's almost like... No. There's many ribbons like that in the world. It's just a mere coincidence.

"Introduce yourself" Kiyoteru-sensei said

"Name's Rin Kagene." she said smoothly

Well, that was very informative.

"Uuuh more about yourself?" Sensei asked

"Age: 16, Likings: Orange, Height: 4'8, Weight: 36 Kg, Motto: F*CK WORK AND GET LAID! I-i mean, GET PAID!" she said and raised her hands

We all face palmed. 'Is she a noble? Wait, is she even a GIRL?!' I thought. But even though her outfit and the way she talked is like a man, you can't deny that she was beautiful. Dangerously beautiful. Our teacher cleared his throat and caught the attention of the class that was busy staring at the transferee who's face show no shame of what she just said.

"R-rin Kagene right?" Kiyoteru sensei asked and she nodded

"Thanks for the 'wonderful' introduction and you may sit beside..." Our teacher said

Even though Kiyoteru-sensei looks calm. He can see that his eyebrows are twitching and his mouth was quivering, itching to scold the girl and teach her moral lessons.

Noble's

"Len Kagamine, is there anyone sitting beside you?" Sensei asked but before i could say anything

"You may sit beside Len Kagamine, Rin" he said

So much for asking. I was only gonna say that Kaito was sitting here. Not that i care. She slowly walked towards me and quickly recognized me.

"Yo dumb guy!" she said happily

The hell's this girl's problem? I ignored her and she sat beside me.

"Cold. And i was here thinking your quite a gentleman. Can't really judge a book by it's cover" She sighed

I ignored her comment and our sensei started the boring lecture with me dozing off.

Time passed by and the bell rang. I felt someone poking my cheeks and i opened my eyes only to see my seatmate looking at me. We stared at each other and when i noticed how dangerously close we are, i blushed and quickly stood up only to hit my head with someone's hand. I groaned in pain and looked up. It was Mikuo. She and Mikuo high-fived each other laughing. When did they got so close?

"The hell Mikuo and you...guy" I said pointing at them

"I'm a girl" she said

"I'm Mikuo" he said and i only stared at his dumbness

"You sure didn't looked or ACT like one, Miss Kagene" I said

"Cut the crap and call me Rin, if you don't mind i'll hang out with ya'll friends today" she said and before i could protest they already left.

Great.

My day passed with her and my friends making fun of other student's. Well I'm not one of them. She got close to them easily. They were fond of her and again I'm not of them. It was rather noisy when she was around. It's not like I don't like it. It's been so long since I've seen them enjoyed that much. It's just that for me, she was irritating. I don't know what part of her was irritating but I'm irritated at her. Usually I would just ignored them but I'm irritated. Just how many time's did I say that?

We were heading out the school when something rang. It was Rin's cellphone and her ringtone was "Spice". She quickly answered it while blushing. They all snickered as she answered the phone call.

"H-hello?...Yeah...In school... why?...Okay..Bye" She said and shut the phone.

"Who's that?" Piko asked

"No one important really. By the way guys, i gotta go" she said

"Oh okay bye" They all said in unison

She smiled and ran fast. Woah? Is she good at Track and field? I shrugged and before heading to my car Mikuo called me.

"Yo Len. Mind lending me some money?" He asked

"I will guess. You lost the bet." I said

"Huh? Of course not!" He said

Liar. I stared at him.

"Fine. I lost, happy? So please?" He admitted

"Here, Where's your money anyway?" I asked lending the money

"I kind of lost my wallet you see. Don't expect me to pay you back" he said while counting the money

"I don't" I said bluntly

"By the way, that Rin girl, she's cool and smoking hot too, though her style and breast needs to improve ya know? Either way i like her. Thanks bro. Here's your reward~" He blew me a kiss before walking towards Piko who's waiting impatiently.

Ew. I got to my car and drove at the mansion. Perverted as he is, though i can't help but agree to him. Rin. She even has the same name as 'her'. Odd coincidence.

Wait. Isn't his I.D in his wallet? Sucks for him. It's not like it's something important. But on the way home, i had this bad feeling inside of me. Like something's gonna happen. I shrugged it off and drove home preparing for work. I heard it's a dangerous case. The lower one's can't get a hold of it, that's why they called us. Well, It's been a long time since someone asked for our help. I'll enjoy it while it last. I dressed and took off my contacts. Truthfully, I can see clearly without it but i want to hide these eyes of mine. I put on my 'other' uniform and looked to the mirror then remove the small ponytail and let my hair fall loose.

Am i forgetting something?

I sighed and put my mask on.

A long day indeed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mystery Murder's

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Chapter 4: The Mystery Murder's of the Unknown Black Angel)

I unlocked the door of my room, the fresh scent welcoming me. I switched the light on and plopped down my bed. Soft, it's like luring me to sleep but i have things to do. More important things to do than sleeping, though i'd rather prefer doing that. I sat down my desk and put the file's my Uncle gave me. Yes, you heard that right. My oh-so-great-uncle is involved now. It turn's out it was a really serious case. Like real really really. Yeah, that sounded dumb. I flipped the first page of the file's open and started reading.

Leonardo Jones

Age: 34

Occupation: Drug dealer

Cause of death: Blood loss, Poison

I looked at the picture. His lifeless body was sprawled on the floor. One of his eye's was gouged out and the other one was shot open. He has stabbed wounds in the Shoulder, Stomach, Head, Arms, Legs and morely in the Chest. I flipped the other page and read.

Earl Dews

Age: 36

Occupation: Killer

Cause of death: Heart attack, Poison

His body was sitting stiff on his chair, clutching his heart. His eye's were removed, but none other that, no injuries was found. I read the next page.

Timothy Brandon

Age: 43

Occupation: Illegal Gun Making

Cause of death: Hypertensive Heart Disease, Poison

His body was on his Gun-making room. His mouth was gagged with a gun and his body was stabbed just like the first victim. Next page.

Slith Mayer

Age: 38

Occupation: Rapist

Cause of death: Asthma, Poison

His body was laying on the Cabinet. His eye's were gouged out too and just like the second victim, there's no other injuries. Next page.

Pearl Zyth

Age: 24

Occupation: Serial Killer

Cause of death: Blood loss, Poison

Her body was laying flat on her bed. Her wrist and leg's were tied up in the corner's of the room which connected to the knives at the end of the bedroom. If she move, a knife will shot to the bed closer and closer at her head the more she moves. A smart mechanism indeed. Next page.

Loly Curpit

Age: 37

Occupation: Slut for hire, Killer

Cause of death: Electricity, Poison

Her body was tied to a chair. Naked. A large electric thing was inserted in her lower region. The more she struggles the more the electricity it flowed. Her body was burned into crisp. Next page.

Alfred Souhn

Age: 33

Occupation: Drug dealer, Rapist

Cause of death: Shock, Blood loss, Poison

His body was taped on the wall. His lower region were cut and he died in the process. Next page.

Yumi Diggun

Age: 28

Occupation: Sergion killer, Kidnapper

Cause of death: Blood loss, Poison

Her body laid on the floor. A lot of knives were plunged in her. She was tied just like the fifth victim. The contraption was simple. Don't let go of the ropes and the knives won't go down.

Interesting. I smiled, not even affected of the gruesome pictures of the victims. This killer is quite intelligent. Poison was very common in this killing. Heck, it was used in every one of it. I looked at the drawing that seems to represent the killer. Oh it's a girl. I smirked. A mere girl did that and escaped it all without leaving a single evidence. I yawned. There's still more victim's files to read but tommorrow i have all day. I should catch more ZZZ's. I closed and pinned the files I've read so far. I showered and change in my boxer's. I plumped to bed enjoying the softness of it. Then i suddenly remembered Rin. Oh, i still have her contact. I'll give it back tomorrow. Though her smile is kind of like... Ugghh. Ew. Yuck. What's with me thinking of Rin in the middle of the night? I looked like a lovesick person, WHICH I'M NOT! I closed my eyes and think of 'her'. Though it's been like 4 or 5 years. The question's in my head still lingers, seeking for an answer. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, but couldn't. This is one of the night's that I always ends up thinking of her all night, trying to answer my own question's.

Beep Beep Beep

I looked at the alarm clock. 5:00 AM.

The hell...

I got up and opened the curtain's. Still dark. I then opened the window's, letting the cold breeze seeps to me. I rubbed my eye's and let out a yawn. I stretched my arm's and when i put down my arm's, something pricked me. I looked at my finger. A small amount of blood runs down my hand. I looked at my left and saw a rose lying peacefully on my window. A black-violet rose. I carefully picked it up not realizing the sun was rising. I held the rose near my face, examining it. Then the sunlight hit me, but what caught my attention is the rose. It has little pecks of diamond in it and it reflects in the sun. The rose blended in the sun and i let myself be engulfed by the beautiful scenery. I closed my eye's and smiled. Truly beautiful. I checked the rose. Oh, it's real. I put it in the vase full of red roses in the corner of the room. It sure stands out. I stared at it for a few minutes before taking a shower.

I arrived at the school early. Too early if you ask me. There were no student's and teacher's. Only me. I decided to stroll around. Since this is a really big school, it'll take half hour. I looked around the room's. Silence. Peace. It's good for awhile. I then reached the library. I should read. I looked around the shelve's. Mystery, Horror, Sci-fi, Romance etc. So many book's. Suddenly, i heard a loud thud. Startled, i turned around and saw an old book. I picked it up and dusted it. The front was a simple color black background that held the title. In an elegant handwriting it says "The Labrynth". Interested, i flipped the first page and began reading. When i was near the end, the page of the ending was tornned. I frowned. Just when i was anticipating the ending. Apparently, it was a story of a girl and a maze. A maze that she can't conccured. She can't find the last piece of the puzzle that leads to the exit. It's connected to her past. The past she can't let go. When i think about it, she is the same as me. Tragic past. Memories. I groaned. The last page. The answer was there. I yawned my frustration's. I need some sleep. I looked at the clock.

5:13 AM. Still 1 hour and 47 minutes. I sat at the farthest desk and put my head down. I then fell asleep.

'Neh, Brother. I was wondering... Why can't we kiss and stuff?' she asked innocently

I blushed quickly. Thinking of a way to fool my oblivious sister.

'Uuuh...cause' w-were sibling's. We aren't supposed to do couple's thing.' I said crossing my finger's hoping that she bought it

'Then let's be a couple!' she exclaimed

'W-we can't! Cause were sibling's!' i screamed trying to block my imagination, running wild in my head.

She pouted but smiled.

'Then let's just break a stupid law and be together. We love each other right?' she said inching closer to me

I blushed more

'I-i guess..' i trailed off when i felt her breath in my ear

'I love you' she whispered

I smiled and pat her head, enjoying the warmth she gave.

'I love you too...' i said

She then let go of the hug and move closer and closer leaving me frozen. Just when our lip's are touching. I woke up. Oh it's warm. I refused to open my eye's. It's comfy. The bell suddenly rang. I clicked my tongue and forced myself to be awake. When i opened my eye's i saw a figure beside me. When my vision adjusted to the light, i saw her face. Oh it's Rin. And our face's...ARE DANGEROUSLY CLOSED TO EACH OTHER! I jumped out of my seat. She stirred but didn't wake up. I let out a breath. Sheesh, what's with this girl appearing out of nowhere? I stood up and felt the warmth leaving me. I looked down and saw a jacket. Oh, it's Rin's jacket. I picked it up and looked at her. She's freezing. Tsk, how careless. Letting me use your jacket when your freezing to death. I was preparing for a good scolding but stopped when i saw her face. Her messy hair was all around but she slept soundly. Did she stayed up all night too? I inch closer and put her hair on her ear. As much as i'd hate to admit it but she looked like an innocent child. I covered her using her jacket and fixed her messy hair. I felt warmth seeping to me as i stare at her face. I then noticed the white ribbon tied at her neck. Curious, I tried to remove it but failed myserably when she shot her eye's opened. We stared for awhile. Cold sweat covered my body. I then jumped back and fell in my chair again.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I- W-W-WA-A-SN'T L-L-L-L-LOOK-KING A-AT Y-YOU!" I slapped myself

Smooth Len smooth. I cleared my throat.

"I wasn't looking at you." I repeated more clearly now

"Hahahaha. You looked like a tomato, Len" She laughed

"S-SHUT U-UP!" I said hiding my face with my hands. So embarrassing. This girl..! It's only her second day and she... she can make me, THE-GREAT-COLD-PRINCE-LEN FEEL EMBARRASSED?! I glared at her and she stopped laughing.

"Saw you sleepin' in the corner here and decide to join ya. Hope you don't mind" She said

"Yeah cause' i TOTALLY don't mind" i said sarcastically

"You looked like a freezing puppy back there you kno? Then being the good sexy angel i am, i joined you" She said

I flicked her in the forehead and leave.

"H-hey wait up! Let's go to class together!" She said frantically running behind me

She then tripped. I stopped my tracks and saw her close to crying but when she saw me, she pouted. Ugghh. Fine. I walked towards her and held my hand. She looked at me then the hand and smiled before taking it. She slowly got up and dusted her skirt. She gave me a Thank-you look and i shrugged it off. She smiled goofly. We walked together in the hall's and didn't notice the faint blush i had.

Warm. Similarly... warm.


	6. Chapter 5: The Nosy Brat

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Chapter 5: Nosy Brat)

I groaned. Bored. I ignored the usual chattering noises at the cafeteria. Is there anything interesting I could do? I slumped at the chair. Luka noticed it and gave me a pitiful look. She knows. Neru shrugged it and continue texting who-knows-who. Meiko and Haku didn't notice it since both of them still has a hangover. Teto gave me a worried look.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked while munching her bread

"I'm far from okay" I said

"Just because your'e bored doesn't mean your not okay" Neru said

"Look Neru, this whole sitting yo ass and chatting with friend's crap isn't cut out for me. There's nothing interesting happening lately. Just shut up before I spill the bean's" I said and smirked when I saw her flinched

"Yeah. Been feeling it too." Teto said after she finished her bread

"Ugghhh.. My head hurt's..." Meiko and Haku said

"I thought your'e already immune to that" Luka said

"Nah... Hey ya know... there's a new kid" Meiko said while holding her head

"What's her name again? Gin? Kin? Fin?" Neru asked

"It's Rin Kagene" Luka said and continue to read her book

I suddenly remembered the incident last week. I smirked. I was there when the scene happened.

"Oh. Totally forgot about her" I said while holding my chin

"Woah, that's new. That Rin girl was totally popular and you hadn't heard a single thing about her?" Neru said

Crap. It's true. My studies were getting in the way and my parent's grounded me since I've been skipping class stalking someone.

"Yeah. Her grade's are all straight A plus. She's amazing at Sport's, Art's and Music." Luka said

"The perfect type?" Meiko asked

"Kind of though her cooking..." Haku said

"The definition of 'Disaster'. She almost poisoned the teacher and burned the class." Neru said, laughing while remembering it

"But she's really cheerful and nice you know." Teto said

"How do you know?" Meiko asked

"She's my classmate and somehow I became friends with her." Teto said

"But you know guy's...she's just like 'her'" Luka said glancing at us

"...Yeah. Not just her look's, her personality too. She even got her first name there." Neru said

"She hang's out a lot with the boy's especially Len" Haku said

"Could it be possibly..." Teto said

"She's been missing for year's Teto. Just because everything about her reminds you of 'her' doesn't mean its 'her'." Meiko said

"It's ridiculous when you think of it. Coming back like nothing happened. It's just a coincidence" Luka said

"Though I wonder...how would Len react if she came back?" Teto asked

All of us became quiet. We all knew the dillema Len suffered when she was missing. It was just hard to watch. The cheerful boy suffering like that and changing.

"Uh...ehem...so Gumi you interested in this girl?" Luka asked breaking the awkward atmosphere surrounding us

"I am. I still have my doubt's but no one steps in and gets out without me knowing how to blackmail them in Gumi's school!" I said

"Ugghh... yuck.. Gumi's school" Neru said

"You're delusional" Haku said

"My headaches getting worst, thanks Gumi" Meiko said sarcastically

"Shut up all of you peasant's" I said and finished my lunch

Thrill. This is what I've been craving for. There's so many question's in my head waiting to be answered. I smirked when I heard the bell rang. I quickly stuffed my lunch box at my bag and stood up preparing to leave.

"Thank's Meiko. I owe you one" I said and saluted her before leaving

Little did I know that the nosy me was getting into something serious. Really serious. And neither I was prepared.


	7. Chapter 6: Feeling

Why must you play the villain till the end?

(Chapter 6: The Awakening Of The Sleeping Feeling's)

The bell rang signalling them that it was lunch. Student's didn't noticed this and continued reviewing for the coming exam. The black bag's under there eye's and there heavy eyelid's tempting them to close it was a sight to see. Except for the student's with outstanding grade's and performance who didn't have to bat an eyelash to easily perfect the test. He stretched his arm's, yawning. He just woke up from a good sleep. His friend's approached him. Even though his friend's looked like idiot's who'd fail the test even if they reviewed, they were smart. Explaining that they were on the same 1-A class. The class for smarty-pant's like them.

He stood up and gather his lunch before carelessly passing through the stressed-out student's. He still didn't get why they have to put so much effort on reviewing and not relax like him and his friend's who goofed around and still get to the top, beating all the brain-wrecked classmate's. Guess he'll never know when he's blessed with a surreal brain everyone wanted. They entered the almost empty cafeteria. It was a rare sight. A clean and quiet cafeteria. They owned it all except one student was slumped on one corner, sleeping. They all noticed the familiar blonde. They all stayed silent until Kaito pointed it out.

"I'm guessing that's Rin." He said

"Nice place to sleep." Mikuo said

"Well It is rather comfortable here when no one's around." Gakupo said

"We should wake her up." Piko said

"Yeah right. Captain Obvious." Mikuo rolled his eye's "Thank's for stating the obvious."

Piko glared at him and Kaito approached Rin, shaking her gently. Rin lazily opened her eye's and stretched her arm's. She turned to look at Kaito and smiled at him. I noticed a tint pink on Kaito's cheek's. Or is it just me? I didn't noticed a tinge of pain inside of me, changing my mood to a sour one. Kaito pointed at us and she waved at us. We all followed her and sat on the table. They chattered filling the quiet cafeteria with there voice's. I ate my lunch in silence. Irritated of nothing and Irritated more because I don't know the reason why I'm irritated. Rin looked at me worriedly and I scowled at her. Surprised by my sudden behaviour, I expected her to put on a offended face or insult me but she pulled on a poker face. I looked at her confusingly and she just looked away. I looked at her ridiculously, offended with the sudden act.

What I didn't know that instead of a scowl, I was pouting.

Not having an appetite. I looked at my half-eaten lunch and covered it. I stuffed it in my bag. I stood up and walked away. They all stared at me in confusion.

"Were are you going?" Piko asked

"None of your business." I said sharply

They all shut up and let me go away. I stopped my track's in the hallway. Where am I going really? I decided to go to the Music room. It was empty. Perfect. I put my lunch box down and walked toward's the instrument's. Guitar, Bass, Flute, Violin...Violin. I ignored the nostalgic yet painful feeling and headed in the grand piano that laid silently on the stage. The shining black instrument silently wait's for me. I would usually find it dirty but now it was oddly clean. Someone must've cleaned it. Yuuma wouldn't. He only care's for violin. Everyday, he would clean it vigorously, leaving no spot uncleaned. Irony really when Yuuma hate's cleaning. I guess that's what's passion do to you. Passion that I lost.

I touched the cold wood, letting my finger slide on the shimmering flat surface. I placed it in my face and examined it. It was clean. Cleaner than expected. I looked around to see if there is a person breathing except for him. Still empty. Loneliness washed over me. I opened the Fall Board and sat on the soft chair. I pushed key's randomly. Black, White, Black, White, Black... He pushes it until he can make a melody in it. In a minute of pushing, he smiled and started playing the beautiful melody that absent-mindly popped in his head. He played and played until the loneliness was gone. The bliss moment was cut when he remembered now that the tune he was playing, was his sister's favorite melody. A feeling of sadness came to him as he remembers the first time he played the piano to her.

 _Around 5 year's old is when Len Kagamine took interest on playing a Piano. He loved the beautiful melody it make and idolized the skilled people laying such a difficult yet wonderful instrument. He started to sneak out on classes and go to the Music Room himself so he could practice. Month's passed and his parent's got angry when he was reported due to his daily skipping of class. He lied to them but his twin knows better. One day, he sneaked out again, only to be followed by his younger twin. When he sat and placed his finger's on the keyboard, he decided to play 'Bluestone Alley', a popular song that he recently learned to play, to ease his aching heart. He was used to his parent's shouting at him but he never was used to the heavy feeling in his chest when they did that. He slowly played and smiled when the calm tone filled the lonely room. He abruptly stopped when he heard a squeak. He turned around and saw his sister laying flat on the floor, groaning._

 _"That damn spider..." She said_

 _Even though she's only his age. She curse's a lot for a child. He looked at her worriedly and quickly go to her side. He extended his hand's to her and she accepted it. He gently pulled her up and she dusted her dress. He suddenly remembered what he'd been doing and looked at her nervously._

 _"How long have you been here." He asked_

 _"The time you got here." She answered honestly since lying to him seems impossible since they has this twin radar_

 _"You knew, didn't you?" He asked_

 _She nodded. He sighed._

 _"Since when?"_

 _"The first day you sneaked out. I've been sneaking out too and listening to you play." She said_

 _He blushed. His first tries were a complete embarrassment and for her sister to saw it._

 _"It's beautiful really. I didn't know you liked Piano." She said, gazing at the lonely piano_

 _"Is that so?" He asked_

 _"Why would I be lying? Though your first tries are really ear-wrecking. I barely make it out alive and unharmed without an ear infection." She said_

 _"Your exaggerating. It wasn't that bad." I said, feeling slightly offended_

 _"Yeah. It wasn't bad." I smiled at her statement "It was the worst."_

 _"Somehow I knew that coming." He said as his pride shatter into pieces_

 _"I'm amazed how fast you can learn though." She continued "Why don' t you show it to Mom and Dad. I'm sure they'll be proud."_

 _"Y-You mean it?" I said, hope in my voice_

 _"Yeah! It was beautiful but not as beautiful as you!" She said_

 _"Ew. I'm not beautiful. I'm cool and handsome." I said with pink cheek's_

 _"Whatever." She rolled her eye's "But I love the one that your playing awhile ago. Can you play it again for me?"_

 _"Sure. But try not to drool over my awesomeness." I said and she playfully punched me in the shoulder_

 _We walked toward's the piano and I began playing for her. I enjoyed her smile as I played. I know that the beautiful melody was more beautiful now that she was here._

I didn't made my parent's proud of my skill's though. No matter how I tried. They will always consider me as a disgrace in the family. My finger's landed roughly on the key's that made a loud ugly noise when I hit it.

"Hey! Why'd you stop!" A loud high-pitched voice yelled

I looked around and saw Rin standing on the front. Where the hell did she came from? I didn't noticed her sneak in the room. Maybe I was just distracted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, shutting the Fall Board

"Is it bad to watch?" Rin asked

"No. I really wouldn't mind being stalked here by a flat-chested girl. Wait are you even a girl?" I asked sarcastically

"Hey! Of course I am. You're mocking the most beautiful goddess. Tsk Tsk." She said and shook her head in disapproval

I looked at her disgustingly and ignored her. I opened the Fall Board again and began pushing key's making weird sound's. I heard her shift on her place.

"H-hey, the song you played awhile ago. What's it called?" She asked

"Bluestone Alley." I said

"Weird. It seemed familiar though." She said

"Maybe just from the radio." I said

"No. You're playing was different." She said "Nevermind."

A long silence came to us and I silently pressed the key's as she looked up and sighed.

"Your playing..." She started

"What about that?" I asked, not really paying attention

"It's beautiful." She said "I love it."

A warm feeling surged to me and a small smile creeped in my face.

"From an awesome guy like me. Expect something like that." I said

"Boastful are we? You got one compliment and your ego already skyrocketed." She said and I just laughed

I stopped laughing and a silence once again dawned to us. But it was more comfortable. He didn't noticed that he was playfully pressing key's making a silly sound.

"If you wouldn't mind.." She said, breaking the awkward atmosphere again "Can you play it again one more time. Just me and you."

"Sure." I agreed

"Hey. Then I'll play it one more time." I requested

"I'd love to hear it again!" She beamed

I quietly laughed and began playing. My finger's dancing with the key's. Creating a calm Melody, that filled the room again. The room didn't feel lonely anymore as the two figure's smiled. Copying the same smile one had.

He never noticed that the Melody he was making was now was more beautiful as he played with her. The beautiful Melody rang once again in the Music Room. The similar scenario on the Music room.

They smiled peacefully as the Fruit of Forbidden Love slowly ripen's.


End file.
